Dragonkin
The Dragonkins are specified as a distinct species with high intelligence and strong magical power. The dragonkins appearance resemble that of humans and dragons but can be fast recognized by their silhouette (long torso with two arms and legs, being bipedal) and their horns.Wizardess Heart. The Night Class - Luca's story. Retrieved on October 09, 2018. It is still undisclosed their genetic relation with humans and dragons. Although in Zeus' route Rembrandt says to the MC: "Do not fear. The blood of dragons may run through me, but I will not snarl nor breathe fire at you." __TOC__ Story Long ago, before the first king Siegfried descended onto Gedonelune land, it was ruled over by the dragonkins. With high intelligence and twice the magical power of normal humans, the dragonkins constructed an advanced civilization born of powerful science and magic. The wizards of that time era feared that the dragonkins possessing greater magical power, would take over their position and that "the world would be under the claw of the dragonkins."Wizardess Heart. Elias - The Sequel. Retrieved on October 09, 2018. A war took place and Dragonkins developed the Terraforming Golem as a weapon to rebuild the world to suit the ideal of "dragonkins' lifestyle."Wizardess Heart. Elias - The Sequel. Retrieved on September 09, 2018. The wizards sealed the dragonkins deep underground, and in the far reaches of the sky. Only a few dragonkins were left, like Rembrandt. The ruins of the dragonkins civilization still reside in Gedonelune's underground, and is said that "even now the dragonkins await the day of their rebirth." Now days (in Elias The Sequel timeline), an organization called "Hawkeye" contains a group with some of the remaining dragonkins. They utilize Magical Tools such as the Golem because they believe in the creation of peace through destruction. Elias and Liz with their friends, Randolph, Vincent and Glenn set to vanquish the Golem. In Hugo Peers' route, Schimdt, a Wizard of Old, reveals that a thousand years ago the Dragonkins were sealed away by his brethren, the Wizards of Old. This information was kept a secret in order to protect the Wizards of Old, because this would make them being hunted down for their powers. Biology Physical Appearance As stated in the event The Night Class, in Luca's story, dragonkins' silhouette remind that of humans (long torso with two arms and legs, etc), however, they contain a pair of horns in their head. This is also seen in The Trust 2, when MC travelled to the past and met Felix and Lacan. Felix's got two white, curled up horns and she mentioned that Lacan also had horns, but Lacan's sprite wasn't disclosed and MC didn't fully described his physical appearance. In the event Lively Little Friends, is disclosed that Rembrandt, as a dragonkin, has got a tail resembling that of lizards, yet, it was not expound if this aspect of his appearance follows up to all members of this species. In his full body sprite and his chibi versión it's seen that Rembrandt does have a black purple lizard-like tail. However, in Lucious' and Hugo's route another Dragonkin, Felix, is shown. He wears a hood and thus his horns are not visible. Assuming that he does have horns as stated in the event The Night Class. Rembrandt's route discloses more about their anatomy. Rembrandt mentions to Liz that his body temperatura never changes and that he always has a cold body. Therefore, environment changes o phenomenons, like rain, don' affect him. He also mentions that Dragonkins don't sleep much, making the night look longer than it really is. He discloses to the prefects during their visit to Queensbalde that food is considered to be an indulgence for them. When asked how do they get energy for magic, Rembrandt mentions that they "feed" from the environment around them: in the day they get their energy from the sun and wind; in the night, from the darkness, wind and fire. In other words, they live off the magic of basic elements. As for the magic abilities, they use very ancient and powerful spells and have the knowledge of technology to create even an army of copies of different wizards. In Rembrandt's route, Willem mentions that they're sensitive to magic even more than humans. Rembrandt started to have a headache as soon as they stepped into the Kingdom of Fairies due to the amount of magical powert the kingdom had. In the same route is revealed that Dragonkins are made of immortal cells and, therefore, healing spells don't work on them as they tend to rebound. Rembrandt mentions that they injuries would heal themselves as long as his horns do not break. In Lucious' route, when Rembrandt was severely injured by Hugo, Liz (MC) also mentioned that she tried to use a healing spell but it didn't work. However, Professor Merkulova and Alfonse attribute this to a curse in the wound, where the curse would reflect casted spells on the injured area, which made Professor Merkulova to use a potion for the curse and a bandage for the wound. Conservation Status With few dragonkins lasting and poor reproductive abilities caused "because of their powerful magic and exceedingly long life span," the dragonkins have a very low population being regarded as an endangered species, practically extinct.Wizardess Heart. The Night Class - Klaus' story. Retrieved on October 09, 2018. This is also stated in Zeus' route: "Though they possessed tremendous magical power and lived lengthy lives, their numbers were few due to their kind being burdened by infertility." Rembrandt comments that he, Lacan and Felix have lived for thousand of years because they are what their brethren nominated as reciters because they had the magic elements of Daylight, Nightmare and Twilight. This has made them to live longer than others of their species, as it's said that reciters have eternal life. The reciters are considered as the Three Mages for the Dragonkins. He also specifies that Dragonkins normally live hundreds of years, not thousands as it is presumed. And according to Rembrandt, after the reciters were sealed away, the other Dragonkins were captured and killed. Known Dragonkins *Willem V. Rembrandt - the first Dragonkin to appear in the game. He is the headmaster of Gedonelune Academy from season 6 forward. In Lucious' route it's learned from Hugo that Willem has succesfully awaken two other Dragonkins: Felix and Lacan. However, Hugo probably speaks in past due to the fact that he came from the future. He's one of the Draogonkin's reciters and holds the magical element power of Twilight. *Felix is the second Dragonkin introduced in the story. He's another reciter and he holds the magical element power of Nightmare. In a more advanced chapter in Lucious' route the prefects go to the Castle in the Sky and find Felix sleeping profoundly. Lucious and Liz (MC) are the only ones who recognize him as the man who always attacks Liz in their dreams. When Hugo reveals he's from the future, he shows Liz, Lucious and Caesar that Gedonelune was destroyed and a group of Dragonkins led by Felix attacked wizards. In Hugo's route, Liz (MC) spots Felix in The Land of Solomon. She instantly is frozen by his silhouette remembering that Felix was a dangerous guy. She decides to follow him but, just when she was about to go to talk to him, she's stopped by Vain. Vain explains to Liz that Felix's seal was broken and he awoke when Lucious was freed from the labyrinth. Though Liz feels responsible for it, Vain condescendently tells Liz not to dig deeper into the matter or she'll just get in the way but he doesn't say anything more, which infuriates her. *Lacan is the third Dragonkin to be awaken yet. In Rembrandt's route, it's mentioned that he's asleep in Castle in the Sky and that his seal will break when the castle crumbles. He's the third reciter and holds the magical element power of Daylight. He's the one that created the Daydream stone. He was one of Rembrandt's closest friends. In Rembrandt's route, he mentions that Lacan was the most cheerful Dragonkin that Willem knew: "No one was better suited to wield Daydream". He was kind, strong and had a power to lead. He was also straightforward, pure at heart and took care of others. Rembrandt was so close to him that they were practically brothers. In the Trust 2 spin-off it's seen his silhouette and is described to be "breathtakingly handsome" and that "he had deep, greenish-blue eyes and hair like silk". When talking about possible shapes for the Goddess Crystal, Lacan teases Felix for trying to go for a cute shape instead of a cool one. And when asked about his idea for the crystal, he mentioned that he wanted to go for a eye-catching, rainbow-colored one, and he mentions that he wanted his crystal to cheer people up and lift their spirits. Rembrandt comments that's much like him. When the Goddess Crystal prototype goes missing Lacan's the least worried and when Liz insists on investigating the incident, Lacan's the first to turn it into a game. He points himself to be the leader of the investigation (which he depicted as a game), but he lacks the abilities to lead. Also, in his shared ending with Felix, it's mentioned by Felix that Lacan's got the best reflexes and agility amongst the three of them. It's also shown that he's quite careless about his physical body since he didn't mind to get hurt by the Wind Cat. Also, like Felix, he seemed quite attached to Liz and he even flirted with her. Inventions *The Star Sapphire is a legendary jewel created by few dragonkins of the elite, being one of their secret treasures. It was hidden in Gedonelune Academy grounds, and is far more fearsome than its appearance suggest, housing within a powerful curse. The Star Sapphire was used to build the Underground Labyrinth where Lucious Duller was trapped and the curse passed to the House of Baroque (the ones who used it) and their descendants. As jewel its appearance had granted it great value, and its said to have stories of wars being fought over it. *Terraforming Golem is an artificially created being developed by the Dragonkins as a weapon back during the war with wizards. The Golem is born from a silver egg, as mentioned in-game this was probably to contain his power and release it whenever it's best suited. This creature is capable of destroying a continent due to his humongous size and the ability to spread a powerful magical virus that could kill thousands of people. The effects of this virus vary, e.g. when Liz caught it it made her the size of a doll, while Amelia had the effects of a disease such as fever and painful breathing. It takes an enormous quantity of magic to defeat this Golem and when it is, it goes back to the form of an egg. In order to destroy it completely, the egg must be destroyed before it hatches. It was remarked in game whether the Terraforming Golem could be regarded as magical creature, since magical creatures are born naturally. *Shadow is some sort of spirit created by the mentality of the Dragonkins. This "creature" takes over an empty vessel (clones or copies of other people) and makes it move, talk and act like a human one. *The copies or clones are empty vessels resembling people. According to Hugo, in his route, the Dragonkins used these sort of technology to conquer the world. *Daydream and Nightmare stones are stones created by Dragonkins. In Hugo's route, it's mentioned that they were fought over in a war between Gedonelune and Queensblade and it's said that the battle lasted a hundred days. The Three Mages put an end to the battle and each kingdom kept a stone. Nightmare was the magic stone of destruction, while Daydream was the stone of prosperity. After the hundred days war, Queensblade kept Nightmare and Daydream was kept by Gedonelune. Together, they could make the International Magical Board Game work. In Rembrandt's route, it's mentioned by Willem that they were created by Felix (Nightmare) and Lacan (Daydream). *Twilight Pocket. It was created by Rembrandt. In Hisoka's route, his grandfather had it in his posession (although it's not disclosed how) and during Hisoka's route, Willem and Felix constantly attack Hisoka and MC in order to retrieve it. They even go as far as to take a hostage (Hachi) to get it. In Rembrandt's route, he explains to Liz (MC) that he was the creator of the Twilight Pocket. The stones created by Felix and Lacan and Twilight Pocket Watch powers could merge to create The Magical Clock Egg, which, once he hatched, had the power to return the Dragonkins and the Order of the Black Dragon Knights. *Goddess Crystal is a powerful magical stone presented to mankind by the Dragonkins. With its power, humans imitated the Dragonkins' culture and gaine a prosperous way of life. However, ravaged by greed, mankind turned to the Dragonkins for more. As a result, a war broke out betweeen Dragonkins and humans. The latter the Wizards of Old used the Crystal's power to seal the Dragonkins' reciters away in a Castle in the Sky. After the war, mankind hid the Crystal so that it would not be used for evil. They sealed it away in the body of a woman who then passed it on to her descendants. The Crystal was absorbed into her body, passed on to her children, and still exists to this day. The Crystal carrier must have certain requirements: She must be a strong and kind noble woman who strives to maintain the peace of the world. *As for creatures they can control there are: **Minidragons: They appear in Hisoka's route for the first time. In a several occasions, Hisoka and MC have to fight them and they are always trying to retrieve what they were ordered to get. According to MC's description, they could unleash cries that sounded like supersonic waves. In Rembrandt's route, Felix sends a row of them towards Alfonse and Zeus to keep them busy. In Nox's route, MC mentions that they are commonly Dragonkin's familiars and, therefore, rarely seen by humans. **Kraken: It appears in Hisoka's route. A submarine creature very close to a giant squid, capable of sinking a ship. **Wyvern: It appears in Hisoka's route as one of the creatures that attack Hisoka and MC in order to retrieve the Twilight Pocket Watch. As for their magic, it's seen in Lucious' route that Felix (in Liz and Lucious' shared dreams) and Rembrandt use some sort of ancient magic invented or created by Dragonkins, where they use a different language to cast a spell. This spells can be so powerful that they could even create or conjure things different from summons or creation of certain objects. In Gray's route, this sort of ancient magic is seen to be used by the First King to create a ghost to guard the Tower of Memories. When asked about this, Rembrandt confirmed that indeed the spell used by the First King is a Dragonkin spell. The group asks Rembrandt if there would be a spell to give ghosts a physical form, however, he replies that though there's one, it's high-level spell and it costs a human lifespan. Willem offers to give a hundred or two hundred years of his life to give Gray a physical body. However, if the spell doesn't work out, then the ghost in question might disappear for good. He also mentions that they also have to find something that the ghost might feel attached to it, so the balance in the spell goes a little bit to the right side, though it's not certain. Mentions List Stories that mentioned the species dragonkin: Routes: * Alfonse Goldstein * Caesar Raphael * Elias Goldstein - The Sequel * Lucious Duller * Hugo Peers * Hisoka Hagakure * Willem V. Rembrandt * Gray Events: * The Night Class (Klaus and Luca stories) * Lively Little Friends (Yukiya's story) Trivia *In Caesar's route, is mentioned that Hinomoto had information on the dragonkins, despite not being were their civilization was built. *In Elias The Sequel, it's mentioned that the Hawkeye organizations is an organization born from the Dragonkins' ideals of a better world. *In the Dwellers of Darkness spin-off, the Hawkeye organizations is the enemy behind the tasks they have to complete in order to save the Academy. *In Hisoka's and Rembrandt's route it's mentioned that the Dragonkins used to have an emblem: Two dragons facing each other with swords. This emblem was in the Twilight pocket watch and in the debris that kept falling from the Castle in the Sky. Category:Species